el amor y los deseos mas intimos!
by girlpunk
Summary: que pasara ahora cuando aang se entere...como actuaria katara...La dicha no es más que un sueño,y el dolor la realidad.zutara...xp
1. el encuentro

**El encuentro**

**Mientras a no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca…. (¬¬ ¿Cómo es eso?)**

Zuko y su tio huyeron de ba sing se...por tres dias, sin comida, solo con una cantimplora de agua...pero mientras se dirigian a un pueblo cercano zuko se sentia culpable aun por haber deseccionado a su tio...ya que el no le dirigia la palabra...y no sabia si lo habia perdonado

* * *

zuko volteo a ver a su tio para que el dejara de verlo con indiferencia.- Tio...hablame!!...por que no me hablas ni me diriges la palara-decia mientras agachaba el menton... se que tuve la culpa pero...-no pudo continuar ya que fue callado por su tio... 

zuko yo, ya te he perdonado...te perdone desde aquel dia que fuiste capaz de vencer a tu hermana

pero...pero, por que todo este tiempo...me sentia tan mal-dijo mientras fruncia el sueño

jaja...jaja...sabes porque no te dije nada...porque queria ver como te sentias-dijo su tio con una risa burlona no te entiendo tio ...y creo que nunca lo hice.-decia mientras entraban a un pueblo...

* * *

Aang mira; son un grupo de casas , avandonadas...dijo katara admirada mientras caminaba si...tienes razon; sera mejor acercanos 

mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de toph gritando el nombre de aang...

aang...aang...esperame.-decia toph corriendo desesperadamente

aang escucho que lo llamaban y decidio parar de caminar e ir al encuentro de toph

que pasa aang.-dijo katara

A.a...a este esperame ya vengo..- al escuchar esto katara siguio caminando

que pasa toph.-dijo aang mirandola...pero pudo ver que estaba con el rostro palido y a la ves nerviosa...-al ver esto aang se acerco a ella para ver porque tenia esa impresion en su mirada...pero toph aun seguia sin hablar...

hasta que desesperada le dice.-aang en este lugar ahy minas!!...yo estoy segura que... -pero que estas diciendo...toph!!...-decia aang cogiendola de los brazos...cuando a lo lejos escucho una mina que habia sido activada

katara...katara; no-no!!.-dijo aang mientras corria

Aang...aang ;no corras.-dicia toph muy confundida...-porque me siento culpable de lo que pasa...,yo-yo debo hacer algo pero no puedo...cuando escucho otra mina ser activada ...-No..No porfavor quiero que se acabe todo esto ya!!...yo quiero ayudar pero no siento bien las vibraciones del suelo porque estamos en el desierto y ademas ahy muchas minas...No-No...me quedare con los brazos cruzados, ire a ayudarlos.-dijo mientras caminaba despasio...y gritando el nombre de aang para escucharlo y luego guiarse por su voz...

...)K(...

katara por la desesperacion de las minas corria de un lado a otro...ya que tenia miedo pisar una mina...pero cuando mas corria mas se alejaba de sus amigos...pero por su desesperacion de poder vivir corrio sin mirar atras...

de pronto a lo lejos escucho una mina aun mas potente...cuando al impactar voto de golpe una ola de arena noqueandola de un solo, y desmayandose por el impacto...

...)AxT(...

Aang...aang.-gritaba toph...-pero aun no sentia su presencia.. despues de caminar sin rumbo sintio su respiracion cerca ...como ya no habia explosion alguna despues de la anterior que fue la mas fuerte.,con dificultad pudo sentir a aang desmayado pero con vida...,con desesperacion lo saco de la arena ya que esta lo habia tapado...

con dificultad pudo sacarlo...al sentirlo que aun respiraba se alegro y lo abrazo muy fuerte...

toph.-decia aang mientras lo acariciaba...y a la ves decidio preguntarle a media voz...-toph..toph...y katara..

cuando vio que toph agachaba el menton con una tremenda tristeza en sus ojos verdes palido azulejo...el al verlos solo la abrazo fuertemente.,votando dos lagrimas de dolor...-ya que el sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para continuar...

despues de lo sucedido decidieron regresar al cañon donde se encontraban sokka,el rey tierra,momo y appa...

...)K(...

despues de media hora, katara logra despertarse...pero sentia mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo...porque el impacto en verdad le habia afectado.,pero no tuvo ni un rastro de herida alguna , ya que el suelo arenoso habia amortiguado un poco su caida pero aun ella estaba muy debil para levantarse...y aun asi desidio levantarse con un poco de dificultad y se fue a buscar un pueblo cercano antes que llegara la noche...

...------

ya era de noche y zuko y su tio aun buscaban un lugar donde quedarse por algunos dias...cuando depronto encuentran na plazuela muy bonita y en el centro habia una pileta agrasiada...era hermoso el lugar...habian algunos arboles con bonitas flores blancas y algunos faroles encendidos que alumbraba el lugar...pero a lo lejos pudieron divisar una bonita cazona y en la puerta decia "se da posada "...al ver esto decidieron entrar

Tio crees que sea buena idea...quedarse por algunos dias en este lugar.-mientras hablaba ;su tio ya habia entrado al lugar y zuko no se habia fijado en eso aun...  
zuko...quieres quedarte afuera toda la noche!!..-decia su tio riendo a carcajadas  
...ja-ja-ja..que gracioso eres tio.¬¬.-dijo mientras entraba disimuladamente al lugar...

cuando entraron al lugar una señora les dio la bienvenida...ellos deseaban quedarse un tiempo en ese pueblo al saber esto la señora los guio a sus cuartos que quedaban en el segundo piso...la señora les comento que solo habian dos cuartos y les dijo que tenian mucha suerte...ya que el lugar solo paraba lleno...Al llegar arriba habia un cuarto al fondo y otro doblando a la derecha por un pasadiso.., al desir esto la señora se despidio y los dejo que tomaran su desicion...

Zuko...yo ire al cuarto que queda por un poasadiso..-decia mientras vostesaba..y se dirigia a su cuarto...  
esta bien...entonces me ire al cuarto de al fondo...

al entrar a su cuarto lo unico que hizo fue hecharse a su cama...como estaba tan cansado no tenia ganas de mirar como era ya que no le importaba...En cambio su tio al llegar a su cuarto prendio la pequeña lampara que estaba en una mesita y se sintio muy contento...ya que el cuarto le parcia muy bonito...

-----------ZxK------------------------------------------------)ZxK(-----------------------------------------ZxK---------------------

ya habia amanecido pero zuko deseaba seguir durmiendo pero no podia devido a que los rayos del sol pasaba por su ventana y no dejaba consolar su sueño...enojado se levanto de su cama para darse un baño pero pudo notar que el cuarto era bien grande y tenia una pequeña sala, estaba alfonbrado y tenia algunos maceteros de flores blancas en las esquinas y en el suelo habian rosas esparcidas por todo el lugar...el cuarto le parecia muy acogedor y un poco extraño...se sorprendio aun mas cuando entro al baño y pudo notar que era amplio y tenia una posa grande con agua...por curiosidad metio su mano y pudo notar que eran aguas termales... decidio bañarse y a la ves descansar porque se sentia muy tenso...

katara habia entrado a una cazona donde daban hospedaje y ella quiso entrar...al entrar encontro a una señorita muy amigable porque la trato bien desde que ingreso al lugar...katara le pregunto se habia algun cuarto...y ella estaba dispuesta a pagar... la señorita le comento que recien anoche se acababan de ir unos esposos y que ese cuarto esta desocupado y que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a la derecha al fondo...al escuchar esto katara se alegro y le agradecio mucho a la señorita pero pudo notar que su ropa que vestia katara estaba de polvo y le dio unas prendas del reino de la tierra para que se pueda vestir...ella le agradesio y se dirigio a su respectivo cuarto...

al llegar al cuarto abrio la puerta despasio...hasta ver un cuarto muy bonito...entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado, .. cuando entro vio que la cama estaba destendida y en el suelo habian rosas esparcidas...pero eso no le importo...solo queria bañarse y acostarse a dormir...

cuando empezo a desatarse su trensa pudo escuchar que alguien hablaba y aun asi no le importo...cuando se desato su trensa dejo caer su hermoso pelo castaño...despues se quito sus prendas que cubrian su intimidad quedandose totalmente desnuda y lo unico que tenia para taparse era una toalla delgada que dejaba ver mas que el muslo...

de pronto zuko salia del baño semi desnudo solo con una toalla larga que le tapaba sus partes intimas...salia mojado y con una mano en la cabeza sacudiendo su pelo...cuando katara vio a zuko se avergonzo y se quedo callada para que el no la escuchara...y tambien para que el no la viera...pero demasiado tarde ya que zuko la quedo mirando...fue un rato de silencio porque no sabian que decir...

Tu-tu...que haces en mi cuarto...y .. y .asi!!..dijo zuko volteandose porque no podia dejar de mirarla  
que...es tu cuarto...no no puede ser...dijo katara

No...no ...como que no puede ser.-decia zuko acercandose mas a katara...al ver esto katara se avergonso aun mas  
creo que no deberias ser tan orgulloso...ademas tu cuarto es muy grande no crees...al escuchar esto zuko le dijo...-orgulloso yo...jajaja...yo he cambiado y se como soy verdaderammente...

Crees que te voy a volver a creer despues de lo sucedido hace algunos dias...segun tu habias cambiado!!...pero No!!...me engañaste y por tu culpa casi matan a...a...cuando de pronto voto algunas lagrimas en sus grandes ojos azules que zuko no pudo evitar ver..  
yo...yo...lo siento pero no puedo dejar de llorar...al escucharla zuko se aserco y la abrazo fuertemente...al sentir esto...katara respondio a ese abrazo asiendo lo mismo...

continuara...!!

* * *

** Bueno aca les traigo mi primer capitulo de este fic!!...xD**

**ojala les haya gustado...bueno como sabran yo escribo fics de naruto...blood+...fullmetal allchemist...etc. y estoy acostumbrada a decirles siempre el otro capitulo...a si que el otro capitulo se titula "esto es Amor"**

**como sabran yo continuare mi fic siempre y cuando me dejen reviews...**

**cuidense...bye!!**


	2. esto es amor?

**Esto es amor**

**A veces el amor puede ser aun mas fuerte que el odio...!!**

* * *

katara se aferro con fuerza al pecho de zuko mientras que su llanto continuaba. De alguna forma la calidez de ese abrazo la invitaba a desahogar todo su dolor. 

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, lo suficiente para que ella lograra tranquilizarse. Después, sin decirse nada más, desidieron separarse, con un poco de confucion en sus mentes por lo que habia pasado...

**lo siento**..-dijo zuko moviendose al otro extremo del cuarto  
**esta bien...pero si este es tu cuarto donde podre pasar la noche...ya que tu no quieres compartirlo**.  
**bueno...si quieres puedes quedarte...a pero no vallas a ensuciar todo..ya que despues me van a culpar a mi...  
que-que dices...acaso yo voy a ensuciar tu cuarto...jajaja no me hagas reir**...-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el  
**sabes...estoy muy confundida...gracias por dejame que me quede...no te voy aestorbar tampoco!!**...decia de una manera exagerada...

se quedaron mirandose fijamente...ya que los dos se sentian muy confundidos de lo que habia pasado...pero eso fue hasta que zuko rompio el silencio...

**quieres bañarte verdad**...-le pregunto zuko mientras desviava su mirada a los labios de la morena ya que le parecian muy tentadores..-katara pudo ver que el la estaba observando, pero ella tampoco pudo dejar de observar sus pectorales varoniles..pues en verdad le parecia que tenia un cuerpo bien formado,..

ella noto que no habia respondido su pregunta y desidio hacerlo con un poco de verguenza ya que no dejavan de mirarse

**..- si...claro!!.ire a bañarme...**decia mientras se dirigia a la puerta del baño  
**muy bien...sera mejor que me cambie y despues ir a ver a mi tio...  
pero que extraño una mujer en mi cuarto!!...y no cualquiera sino que la amiga del avatar!!?...-**dijo mientras se ponia a pensar...

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

toph y aang ya habian llegado al cañon para ir al encuentro de sus amigos...

**OH al fin llegaron...y-y katara donde esta**...dijo sokka preguntando  
**ella...ella murio sokka..en la explosion de minas..  
pero que dices aang...sabes lo que has dicho...dime...-**dijo sokka mientras le gritaba con mucha ira  
**calmate sokka...no seas idiota...calmate**...-decia toph mientras cogia a sokka de los brazos  
**porque..!!  
sokka...calmate!!  
pero como quieres que me calme aang despues de haberte escuchado  
hasle caso lo que dice aang...sokka se como te sientes pero debes controlarte**

diciendo esto toph se iban encaminando al gran cañon al encuentro de los demas ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

katara al salir del baño quiso cambiarse y dormir un buen rato...ya que aun tenia el fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuerpo que no soportaba...para ella cada vez el dolor le parecia mas fuerte...asi que sin pensarlo se hecho a la cama a descansar...

por otro lado zuko estaba buscando a su tio pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado, asi que decidio bajar y buscarlo en el pequeño restaurante que habia abajo..porque se imaginaba que capaz ahy lo iva a encontrar y dicho hecho estaba ahy...

**tio...no puedes olvidarte nunca del te..!!**dijo a media voz  
**buenos dias sobrino...como dormiste...bien!!?  
si...si...como sea...**-dijo zuko nervioso asia la pregunta de su tio  
**mmm...mmm...y porque te siento tan nervioso!!?**...-pregunto su tio picaramente  
**tio!!...pero que dices...-**respondio avergonzado  
**jajaja...jajaa...solo es una broma zuko!!?...pero parece que algo ocultas!!...jajaja...broma...-**diciendo esto entro al pequeño restaurante dejando a zuko en la puerta...como no tenia nada que hacer se dirigio al mercado para distraerse mirando porque no queria entrar al cuarto para toparse con ella...ya que el no le gustaba aun la idea de compartir el cuarto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ese dia por la tarde zuko ya habia almorzado en el meracdo...y queria descansar ya que toda la mañana habia pasiado por todo el pueblo y aun le faltaba conocer mas...pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada solo dormir y nada mas...al llegar a su cuarto se acordo que ella estaba ahy...y que capaz ella estubiese en su cama durmiendo profundamente...

**me duele la cabeza como para pensar!!...**-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto...dirigiendose defrente a la cama...y vio que ella estaba dormida...en un profundo sueño...  
**que hermosa es...pero que digo!!?...no sera mejor me calme...**mientras el hablaba a media voz...katara pudo sentirlo que estaba hablando y empezo a levantarse...y zuko al ver que ella se levantava solo se quedo mirandola y despues se voltio disimuladamente...ella siguio caminando asi el y lo abrazo por las espaldas...

**sabes...dormi muy bien...y gracias a ti!!...parece que no eres tan orgulloso y engreido despues de todo**...-decia con una risita burlona...  
**que...!!...-**dijo zuko pero sintio que ella le habia dado un dulce beso en la mejilla y despues se separaba de el con delicadesa...

zuko volteo a verla...y pudo ver que ella le mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios...pues en verdad ella estaba feliz pues habia recuperado fuerzas pero despues su sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro...ahora estaba triste ya que no olvidava aun a sus amigos...zuko al ver una mirada triste en sus grandes ojos azules decidio preguntarle...

**katara quieres ir a una fiesta.?...-**le dijo avergonsado y a media voz...ya que en el mercado se entero que esa misma noche iva a ver un gran festival  
al escurcharlo katara cambio esa mirada triste por una sonrisa y la propuesta no lo penso dos veces...acercandose mas a zuko le cogio su mano, y se recosto en su pecho...  
**pues...claro!!..-**dijo katara con una expresion feliz en su rostro  
**A..bueno!!...es hoy dia en la noche...yo vendre por ti mas tarde asi que esperame lista...-**decia mientras se retiraba del cuarto poniendo un gesto de cansancio...pues deseaba dormir...pero ya no tenia ganas de nada...

despues que zuko se retiraba del cuarto...katara se puso a buscar donde habia dejado el bonito kimono que le habian dado...al encontrarlo lo guardo en uno de los cajones y se fue a un sauna cercano para relajarse...

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

mientras tanto aang estaba al otro extremo del gran cañon y estaba meditando para poder entrar al estado avatar...pero no podia

**No..no..no puedo**...-decia con una voz suave...cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba y vio que era toph...solo la miro y se voltio disimuladamente...toph se acerco mas y se sento a su lado para darle compañia...

**Aang...este...-**dijo toph pero no termino debido a que aang le habia tapado la boca con su mano  
**no te sientas culpable toph...se que me querias ayudar y arriesgaste tu vida por mi y yo te lo agradesco...**decia mientras le daba un fuerte habraso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habia anochacido y zuko aun seguia enojado debido a que no pudo dormir...ya que ella estaba en su cuarto...pero aun asi el no podia sacarla de sus pensamientos...y se iva diriegiendo a su cuarto para recogerla...

katara ya habia llegado al cuarto y lo unico que hizo fue ponerse el hermoso kimono porque ella ya estaba arreglada...luego escucho que la puerta se abria al votear vio que era zuko...en verdad estaba listo parecia que habia venido antes al cuarto a cambiarse...zuko se quedo impresionado...

**en verdad...estas muy bonita...-**dijo zuko avergonzado...ya que no sabia que decir...al escucharlo katara mostro en su rostro un leve sonrojo...y empezo a acercarse mas a el cogiendole fuertemente el brazo y dandole un beso calido en su cicatris y agarrando con la otra mano su cara con mucha ternura...

**nos vamos**...-dijo katara aferrandose mas a el y saliendo del cuarto  
**muy bien...vamonos!!...-**al decir esto...ellos salian del lugar donde estaban hospedados dirigiendose a la fiesta...

--------------------------------------)ZxK(-------------------------------------

Una vez en que llegaron al lugar katara pudo notar que era muy bonito...estaba alumbrado por faroles encendidos por velas adornadas habian escenarios de musica y puestos de comida...en verdad el lugar les parecia muy hermoso...cuando siguieron caminando pudieron notar una pileta grande y adornada de flores y rosas esparcidas por el suelo...asi que ellos decidieron sentarse serca a la pileta para seguir observando el entorno...

**Zuko...no te parece bonito el lugar...  
si katara...muy bonito...**-al decir esto zuko voltio a mirarla...ella miro fijamente sus ojos dorados de el pero con mucha tristeza ya que aun no podia olvidar lo que le habia pasado...

**katara...te sientes bien...**dijo zuko mirandola con preocupacion  
**yo...yo tuve un accidente y...no se si aang y toph esten...bien...porque ellos...me...-**pero no pudo seguir ya que seguia aun llorando y no queria acordarse mas de lo sucedido...  
zuko noto que tenia mucha tristeza y decidio abrazarla...ella se recosto en su pecho de el porque se sentia protegida...

a la vez se preguntaba porque sentia ese sentimiento muy cerca de su corazon...en verdad ella se habia enamorado...en verdad lo que sentia era amor o solo una ilusion...se ponia a pensar mientras seguia aferrada al pecho de zuko...

zuko quedo mirandola...tentado por sus labios carnosos de la morena...ya que tenia el deseo de poseerlos...ella sabia que el la observava y no dudo en acercarse a el...en un momento todas sus dudas y temores de ellos se disiparon...y sin perder tiempo zuko unio sus labios con los de ella...fue un beso tierno y delicado...hasta profundisarlo mas...no deseaban separarse pero la falta de aire hizo que ellos se separen lentamente...pero katara aun queria mas de el...asi que mordio delicadamente el labio inferior de este hasta que el le correspondiera con un ultimo beso apacionado...

**yo!!bueno...-**dijo katara con un leve sonrojo en su rostro  
**te gusto...verdad...-**dijo zuko picaramente acercandose a ella para darle un dulce abrazo y agachando sus labios cerca a su oido**...- te gusto el beso.**..katara al notar esto se estremecio todo su cuerpo...haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas

**katara...creo que van ha empezar los juegos artificiales...  
sii!!...entonces que estamos esperando...vamonos**...-diciendo esto ellos se dirigian a unos puesto de merceria

zuko seguia caminando...pero katara estaba emocionada con todo lo que veia...todo le parecia muy bonito...

a lo lejos zuko pudo notar a jin...ella se aserco...

**zuko!!...-**dijo jin con mucha alegria  
**que!!...pero que haces aqui!!...**  
**que no te alegra volver a verme!!...-**dijo jin mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo...

zuko confundido acepto el beso...pero katara voltio a mirarlo cuando vio que el se estaba vesando con otra chica...ella solto la cesta que llevaba...zuko pudo ver que ella se quedo mirandolos cuando despues zuko se separo de jin...y grito fuerte**...-katara!!...**pero era demasiado tarde ella se habia ido...

**yo...jin no te amo!!...sera mejor que regreses a tu casa!!**  
**pero porque...porque zuko...tu amas a ella!! verdad!!...-**dijo jin exaltada llorando...pero zuko no dije nada mas y se fue en busca de katara...

continuara...!!

* * *

**muy bien aca les traigo mi segundo capitulo de mi fic**

**ojala les guste...no se preocupen...¬¬ todo saldra bien!!**

**dejen reviews...**

**bye...cuidense!! xD**


	3. esperanzas!

**esperanzas...¬¬**

**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama...!!**

* * *

katara muy confundida por lo sucedido decide correr...zuko la seguia y no queria perderla de vista... 

**katara!!...katara!!...-**gritaba zuko; depronto le cogia el brazo de la morena para que ella dejara de correr  
**sueltame!!...me lastimas!!...**

pero zuko no la soltaba...aun la cogia...despues agarro su otro brazo y la recosto en la pared con fuerza...

**suel-tame...sueltame!!...-**gritaba katara mientras volteava su rostro para que zuko no la viera llorando  
**katara...lo que viste...!!...-**decia mientras cogia el menton de ella  
**porque zuko!!...porque me haces esto!!...-**el quedo mirando sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y tales palabras hicieron que el se pusiera a reflexionar y solo le dijo a media voz...  
**katara...perdoname!!...**

...ella desvio la mirada a sus intensos ojos dorados de el...y sintio que el tambien la observaba...

katara cogiendole con delicadeza el rostro de zuko le dice...  
**-...-zuko tu...tu...**..-pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por los labios de el...ella se ruborizo...pero luego acepto el beso que rapidamente se intensificaron...zuko corto el beso...pero ella mordio delicadamente el labio inferior de el...para luego terminar en un tierno beso...

**te amo...-**le susurro zuko haciendo estremecer a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.  
**yo tambien...te...te amo zuko...**

**sera mejor irnos...ya es demasiado tarde...ademas no le dije nada a mi tio que iba a salir...  
esta bien ...-** dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de zuko

* * *

esa misma noche en ba sing se...azula molesta no podia olvidar nunca lo que sucedio cuando zuko y su tio se fueron... 

**azula te sientes bien...**-pregunto ty lee  
**como quieres que me sienta bien ty lee...despues de...lo que paso...  
pero todavia no te olvidas de...  
no...-**interrumpio azula  
**ahy sera mejor que descances azula**...-dijo mai mientras bostezaba

**yo nunca olvidare esa vez que zuko se burlo de mi...pero...no se podra esconder...ya que lo van a ir a buscar...-**dijo azula mientras se burlava  
**eso significa...que...mai podras volver aver a zuko...no te parece genial...  
si...me parece una buena idea...-**dijo expresandose alegremente

* * *

mientras caminaban por los puestos de merceria...zuko pudo devisar a su tio

**tio que haces aca...**  
**sabia que tu tambien ibas a ir...y me pregunte...si tu vas y te diviertes porque yo no lo puedo hacer...-**dijo sarcasticamente mientras los observaba  
**pero...tu!!...eres la amiga del avatar verdad...!!-**dijo admirandose  
**pero que fue lo que paso...se separaron en el viaje?!!...**

**a...bueno no exactamente...-**dijo a media voz  
**zuko como fue que se encontraron...?!!...-**dijo mientras lo observava misteriosamente  
**tio haces muchas preguntas...  
Mmm...mmm...zuko...-**decia mientras lo miraba a su sobrino picaramente...katara pudo notar la exprecion que hizo que se sonrojara...

**tio ya me voy...necesito descansar...-**se expreso nerviosamente mientras jalaba del brazo de katara y se alejabaron de el  
**esta bien...mmm...-**susurro mientras acarisiaba su larga barba...

* * *

al llegar al hospedaje...zuko entro con un fuerte dolor de cabeza...al entrar al cuarto el se recosto en la cama...katara se sento a su lado a observarlo...

**te sientes bien...-**le pregunto preocupada  
**no te preocupes...ya me siento mejor...-**dijo mientras se sentaba

katara se recosto en la cama...hasta que se quedo dormida...zuko la contemplava pero a la vez pensaba sobre lo sucedido en ba sing se...ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza que le causaba y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al sillon y decidio sentarse a meditar...ya que se le habia ido el sueño...aun le venian esos pensamientos...y se preguntaba a media voz...

**irme de ba sing se...fue una buena idea??...**y a la vez se culpaba ...-**eso iva hacer una entrada para volver a casa y recuperar mi honor...-**zuko enojado decide borrar eso pensamientos ya que sabia que...**azula siempre miente!!**

katara se dio cuenta de que zuko estaba en el sillon...y sabia que a el le preocupaba algo...sin hacer ruido se levanto de la cama descalza y se dirigio a su encuentro...

**zuko...que te pasa...se que tu no eres asi...si quieres podemos conver**...-pero fue interrumpida por el...  
**no...ya te dije que estoy bien...-**al escuchar esto katara se quedo sin palabras y muy desconcertada de porque el actuaba de esa manera...  
**lo siento...no fue mi intension gritarte...-**se disculpo mientras se levantaba del sillon...y se dirigia a ella para abrazarla

* * *

**te dejare mi cargo long feng...y yo se que...  
si azula...-**interrumpio  
**muy bien...porque si no cumples tu palabra...mandare a los Dai Li para que te metan preso...tu sabes que ellos hacen caso todo lo que yo diga...  
iras con mai y tay lee...porque sabes que debo estar aqui y cuidar mi puesto...**

luego de tales palabras se levanto de su trono y se dirigio hacia mai y tay lee...

**confio en ustedes...  
grasias azula...-**decia ty lee mientras la abrazaba  
**ya muy bien...y mai...  
si...azula...ademas estar en ba sing se por mucho tiempo es muy aburrido...-**dijo burlandose  
**bueno...ya saben...iran con long feng...y una vez que los capturen regresan...**

al decir esto mai...ty lee...long feng y algunos soldados dai li salieron de ba sing se

* * *

de pronto una fuerte tension crecio en ellos... 

katara lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y en un momento todas sus dudas y temores se disiparon...

zuko volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Comenzaron siendo besos tiernos, pero no tardaron mucho en profundizarlos. Mientras esto ocurría, zuko la guiaba hacia la cama, donde la deposito con cuidado, sin romper el contacto con sus labios. Poco a poco se fueron recostando, quedando el encima de ella...

continuara...¬¬

* * *

**jajjaj...creo que me quedo genial...xp**

**ja...pero ahora se va a poner mas interesante...a ovbio...**

**dejen reviews...y asi lo seguire continuando...siguiente capitulo..."confusiones y despedidas"**

**bye...cuidense**


	4. confusiones y despedidas!

**Confusiones y Despedidas!**

* * *

esa noche...iroh aun seguia observando los puestos de floreria y merceria...cuando de pronto mira que pasan a su lado unos chicos con un paso rapido y con un aspecto de preocupacion... 

**chicos se encuentran bien...-**pregunto  
**como vamos a estar bien señor...si la nacion del fuego se acerca...-**contestaron nerviosos  
**pero que dicen...**

solo iroh se quedo intrigado...no estaba seguro si verdaderamente azula habia venido...  
de pronto los puestos de merceria empezaban a cerrar asi como tambien todo se cancelo...hasta la fiesta...cuando a lo lejos pudo observar maquinarias con el logo de la nacion del fuego...pero a su vez se dio cuenta que estaba respaldadado por los dai li...sin nada mas que hacer...solo decidio irse de ese lugar...

------------------------------------------------------ZxK---------------------------------------------------

**pensabas que el fuego era helado, y que el agua ardia...asi soñando imposibles...sueño que tu me querias...**

aun parecia que la noche no acababa...

zuko empezo a quitarle rapidamente ese kimono que le hacia estorboso. y haci lo hizo

despues se dirigio al cuello de ella, dejando pequeños besos, que después fueron fuertes y apasionados...  
mientras que katara acariciaba su cabello...el dejo los besos para seguidamente quitarse la primera pieza de su ropa...pero no dejo de romper el lazo que unian sus labios

katara recorrió con sus manos los hombros y seguido el pecho descubierto de el y bien formado...el dejo de besarla mientras pasaba su mano por las bendas de ella que le cubrian su intimidad...mientras la observaba...

pero zuko no sabia que su tio se estaba acercando a su habitacion...al llegar a la habitacion de su sobrino se dispone a tocar con desesperacion...

**zuko...zuko...abre la puerta...-**dijo con una voz fuerte entre gritando

cuando zuko se dio cuenta que lo llamaban...se levanta con mucha rapidez de la cama...y se dirigio a abrir la puerta

**que pasa tio...**  
**vamonos zuko de este lugar**  
**pero porque tio?!!...-**pregunto con voz de asombro  
**porque tu hermana esta aqui...-**le contesto...zuko no podia creer lo que habia escuchado  
**tio...esperame...-**al decir esto cerro la puerta dirigiendose a katara que estaba sentada observando todo desde la ventana...pudo ver como la gente corria desesperada de un lado a otro...esto hizo que ella mas se preocupara...

**tenemos que irnos de aqui lo mas pronto posible...-**dijo zuko  
**porque...-**contesto confundida  
**solo...debemos irnos...-**grito...katara al escucharlo se dispuso a cambiarse

una vez listos zuko abrazo fuerte a katara...

**no te preocupes...te prometo que no te pasara nada...-**le dijo con voz comprometedora...ella solo escucho y se ruborizo...luego salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron en busca de su tio...

una vez afuera... notaron que el pueblo estaba un desastre...habia gente gritando y corriendo...se quedaron muy admirados por lo que vieron...asi que se escondieron detras de un muro...luego siguieron caminando despacio para no hacer ruido y para que no los vean...zuko seguia caminando agarrado de la mano de katara hasta que pudo ver a su tio con dos caballos aveztruz...

**zuko toma...-**le dijo mientras le daba la cuerda que sujetaba al animal...-**y andate...-**continuo  
**que...pero que dices tio...**-contesto admirado  
**solo hazlo...yo te alcanzare despues**  
**esta bien...pero llevare conmigo a...**  
**esta bien zuko...-**interrumpio

mintras esto ocurria...sin mas que hacer... montaron al caballo aveztrus...  
su tio a lo lejos los observava mientras desaparecian a lo lejos... devido a que la neblina no permitia que el viera mas...

el tambien hizo lo mismo y se fue...porque queria saber si verdaderamente habia venido azula ya que queria quitarse esa duda de su mente...

dirigiendose al centro del pueblo vio a ty lee y mai...el solo se quedo admirado...pero a la vez se dio cuenta que estaban respaldadas por los dai li...solo se quedo un rato a observalos para ver que era lo que querian hacer...pero no pudo seguir observando ya que si se daban cuenta que estaba ahy...los Dai li lo ivan a llevar...

asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se retiro con mucha cautela...

* * *

**mai creo que ellos no estan aqui...-**dijo ty lee con voz apagada  
**si tienes razon...nos hicieron venir por las** **puras  
si...pero... y si seguimos...ya que en este pueblo no estan...**  
**Mmm...mmm esta bien...-**dijo mai 

luego se dirigieron hacia lon feng para tomar acuerdo de irse de ese lugar...

**muy bien...sera mejor irnos...-**dijo lon feng  
**si...porque debemos hacer caso lo que dice azula...-**dijo ty lee mientras observava a mai**...-verdad...-**pregunto  
**si...-**dijo mai a media voz

* * *

siguieron por un camino angosto...lleno de arboles frondosos pero habia mucha neblina y parecia como si hubiese bajado la temperatura... 

katara se recosto sobre su espalda de zuko ya que queria el calor de su cuerpo para abrigarse...debido al frio y a su ropa de la nacion de la tierra que era muy holgada y no la abrigaba del todo...  
luego paso una de sus manos sobre el cuello de zuko y el pudo notar que ella estaba fria...

**katara...estas fria...-**dijo zuko con preocupacion  
**parece que te a bajado la temperatura...**  
**no...estoy bien...-**dijo katara

zuko jalo de la cuerda del animal para que este dejara de andar y que se detuviera...mientras bajaba de este bajo a katara y le froto sus manos con los de el para que le dieran calor...

**no te preocupes...capaz falta poco para que amanezca...-**dijo zuko sonriendo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras al notar esto ella lo abrazo...

luego pudieron escuchar que alguien se asercaba...y era iroh quien se acrcaba

**tio...regresaste**  
**si zuko...**  
**que...que paso...era azula..-.**pregunto  
**no pude quedarme mas tiempo...pero creo que nos estan buscando...**  
**como...-**parecia que zuko no crei lo que escuchaba...

**Mmmm...pero parece que lo estas pasando bien verdad...-**dijo mientras los quedaba mirando  
**este...tio..-**dijo zuko mientras el y katara se rruborizaron...  
**jajaja...-**se rio  
**tio...no es un chiste...-**dijo avergonzado  
**lo siento...pero se ven tan lindos juntos...-**dijo burlandose

sin mas que hacer montaron a los caballos avestruz y se fueron...

* * *

**mai estas segura...**  
**si tay lee...debemos seguir...**  
**esta bien**

una vez tomado el acuerdo con lon feng...se dispusieron a salir del pueblo para seguir asi su busqueda...

**ahora si...vamos a ver lo que les espera...**  
**creo va hacer mas divertido...viajar mas segudido**...-dijo ty lee burlandose

**continuara...¬¬**

* * *

**muy bien...aqui esta el otro capitulo de mi fic..**

**jajaja...creo que me demore muxo...pero bueno...ojala lo hayan disfrutado**

**el otro capi se llama...felicidad y dolor**

**bye...cuidense**


	5. felicidad y dolor

**felicidad y dolor...**

La dicha de la felicidad no es más que un sueño, y el dolor la realidad**...¬¬(eso es muy sierto xp)**

* * *

parecia que la noche no acabaria para ellos...con una fuerte neblina y el aire frio...parecia que el tormento nunca hiba acabar... 

**zuko...no crees que deberiamos descan...  
no katara...no podemos...debemos seguir...-**interrumpio

zuko sabia lo que decia...precentia que no era una buena idea...

-------------------------------------------------------->

ya al amanecer parecia aun de madrugada...en verdad la temperatura habia bajado radicalmente...  
siguieron...hasta encontrar dos caminos...

**tio y ahora...  
no te preocupes sobino tomaremos ese camino...-**dijo señalando hacia su derecha...-**sera mejor ir por alli...  
me parece buena idea...-**dijo katara mirando a zuko...zuko solo bajo su cabeza y siguio

habian pasado ya algunos minutos...y parecia que el camino nunca iba a terminar...y zuko empezaba a ponerse irritable...

luego llegaron a la entrada de un gran cañon...  
zuko bajo del caballo avestruz volteo y quedo mirando a su tio...

**genial tio...nos guiaste hasta este cañon...-**dijo gritando  
**asi parece...-**dijo burlandose

al ver la actitud de su tio...zuko no lo soporto y le dijo...

**no es una broma...lo que te acabo de decir...-**dijo mientras jalaba el bosal del caballo avestruz donde estaba montada katara...ella lo observo y le dijo...

**zuko...estas bien...  
si...katara...estoy suficientemente** **bien...**-le contesto zuko muy orgulloso  
**sobrino deberias tener sentido del humor...-** dijo mientras seguia burlandose

-------------------------------------------------------->

mientras al otro lado del cañon...

**sokka...despierta...-**grito toph muy fuerte  
**yaaa... te escuche...-**grito sokka...y la observo**...-aunque sea un dia... toph dejame dormir...  
no...nunca...-** rio y se fue en busca de aang...  
**porque no...-**grito sokka y se volvio a recostar...

toph camino hasta encontrar a momo queriendo abrir algunas nueces...que no podia...

toph pudo sentir que momo estaba ahy y le pregunto...

**has visto a aang ;momo...-**le dijo...escucho un gran silencio y volvio a decir...-**a claro tu no me entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo**...y bajo su cabeza...momo se subio en su hombro y empezo a saltar...

**mejor porque no me acompañas a buscarlo...-**le dijo toph...y se fueron a su encuentro...

**-------------------------------------------------------->**

zuko seguia aun caminando y a lo lejos pudo escuchar la riza de una persona...pero no le parecia conocida...

**creo que no estamos solos...-**dijo zuko en un susurro  
**porque lo dices zuko...-**dijo katara preocupada  
**no escuchas...-**le contesto

ellos podian sentir que alguien se acercaba...y luego podieron ver a toph con momo...

katara muy feliz...que no sabia como expresarlo...grito

**toph...momo...!!  
katara...?**-se pregunto toph  
**si...soy yo...-**le contesto muy alegre...zuko pudo notar la alegria en el brillo de sus ojos...y sabia que estaba feliz...

**y sokka...y aang...-**pregunto katara  
**vamos...sera mejor darles la sorpresa...-**dijo toph  
**esta bien...vamos** -dijo katara mirando a iroh y a zuko...  
**parece que estas acompañada...-**dijo toph  
**si...-**contesto

luego se fueron en busca de sokka y aang...

al llegar al lugar katara noto que sokka aun seguia durmiendo y ve a aang que lo queria asustar para que se levantara... cuando de pronto toph grita**-... aang...sokka...**

aang voltea y mira a katara...el se acerca y katara lo saluda con la mano...el pudo notar que verdaderamente era katara y no una ilusion...pero ve que no estaba sola...

el se acerca muy rapido asia zuko y lo señala con la punta de su planeador...

**tu que haces aca...-**grito mientras lo miraba  
**eso no te importa..**.-le contesto

katara sabia que iba a desatarse una pelea entre ellos...pero no sabia que hacer...  
asi que ella se puso a su delante de zuko...y dijo

**aang...basta...-** grito katara  
**katara...porque lo defiendes...-**contesto aang  
**eso no te importa...-**dijo en un susurro

aang bajo su planeador y le dijo**...-esta bien si eso es lo que quieres...  
yo se que podremos confiar en el...-**dijo katara  
**tu confiaras en el...pero yo no...-**al decir esto el se retiro...

**parece que aang esta molesto...-**dijo toph mientras miraba a katara...pero ella no le contesto

zuko agarro las cuerdas de los caballos avestruz y los amarro en un arbol...  
luego se acerco a su tio y este le palmeo el hombro...

katara queria olvidar lo que habia pasado...se dirigio hacia zuko le agarro el brazo y al ver zuko tal reaccion...el solo la abrazo...sin decir nada...

sokka empezo a levantarse y miro a su hermana abrazando a alguien...penso que era un sueño o una ilusion...luego se aserco asia aang y le dijo...

**es katara verdad...?...-**pregunto  
**si...-**dijo aang...

al voltear aang vio que katara estaba con zuko agarrados de la mano...y se dirigian donde estaban ellos...

**no...puede ser...-**dijo aang  
**que...katara..**.-grito sokka**...-pero que haces...-**decia mientras se acercaba a saludarla...

**sokka...-**dijo katara  
**y...tu que haces con...el!!...-**dijo admirandose

katara lo observo y luego solto una riza**...-hay hermanito...-**nunca cambias...  
cuando por atras de sokka toph lo asusta...y luego se burlava de su cara que habia puesto...y todos empezaron a rei...

aang estaba sentado en una gran roca y pensaba...-**que gran vasio siento...!!**

**continuara...¬¬**

* * *

**bueno me salio genial...cada vez se pondra mas interesante...(eso espero)...ovbio¬¬**

**asi q' el otro capi se llamara...: Nuevos amigos, nuevos dolores.**

**bueno...cuidense...x3**


End file.
